pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
High School Pokemon - The Musical: Episodios 1° Parte
Personajes Del Club Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: La Popular: Buena con todos Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: La Talentosa: Busca su Fama Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: El chico Malo: EL Bad boy como le dicen xD Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: La Sabelotodo: Tiene todos los talentos posibles Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: El Niño Buen: todo un Pokocho de Arceus(pan de dios) xD Archivo:Cara de Combusken.png: El Timido: Tiene un Gran talento igual ke Barbara Archivo:Cara de Togetic.png: El Amigable: Tiene talento Sobre todo en clase de deporte Archivo:Cara de Bayleef.png: La Chica Popular: Tiene Talento =D Profesores y Director Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Es el profesor de Musica el dirige el club Archivo:Cara de Lopunny.png: Psicologa del Colegio ella orienta a los demas Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Profesora de Lucha, La Enemiga de todos Archivo:Cara de Probopass.png: Director del Colegio Archivo:Cara de Lickitung.png: Profesor de Comunicacion, es un poko metiche Archivo:Cara de Slowking.png: Profe de Mates Archivo:Cara de Pidgeot.png: Profe de Vuelo Alumnos Rivales Placa Firmas Episodio 1: Prologo En el Cuarto de Karina Archivo:Cara de Bayleef.png: *Prende la Radio* Archivo:Cara de Bayleef.png: I wanna hold em’ like they do in Texas Plays Archivo:Cara de Bayleef.png: Fold em’ let em’ hit me raise it baby stay with me Archivo:Cara de Bayleef.png: Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start Archivo:Cara de Bayleef.png: And after he’s been hooked I’ll play the one that’s on his heart ♪ Archivo:?.png: Karina Baja es hora de ir a la escuela Archivo:Cara de Bayleef.png: Ya voy Mama En la Escuela Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Haber asi ke no tienes mi dinero eh? Archivo:Cara_de_Bellsprout.png: Perdon ;( Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Como ke perdon dame necesito mi almuerzo Archivo:Cara_de_Bellsprout.png: Ten el Mio =S Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Dejalo y vamonos Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Ok. Te salvaste Bells Archivo:Cara_de_Bellsprout.png: jiuf En la Clase de Vuelo Archivo:Cara de Pidgeot.png: Ok. El ke llegue primero le pondre un 20 Archivo:Cara de Pidgeot.png: Primero en llegar Archivo:Cara de Pidgeot.png: Al Aro Celeste Todos vuelan hacia el Aro Celeste Archivo:Cara de Togetic.png: Gane =D Archivo:Cara de Crobat.png: No se vale siempre gana Archivo:Cara de Dustox.png: Cierto dejanos unos 20 para nosotros xD Archivo:Cara de Togetic.png: Esta bien esta bien xD Archivo:Cara de Ledian.png: xDDD En la Clase de Lucha Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Vamos Stalin Archivo:Cara de Combusken.png: Ok. Contra kien peleo? Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Contra Poli Archivo:Cara de Poliwhirl.png: Otra vez nos vemos denuevo >=D Combusken: Desde niños me ha ganado Archivo:Cara_de_Poliwag.png: Chorro de agua Archivo:Cara de Torchic.png: @.@ Archivo:Cara_de_Poliwag.png: Si en tu cara ♪ en tu cara ♪ Combusken: El tenia ventaja pero ahora no En la Enfermeria Archivo:Cara de Combusken.png: @.@ ke paso? Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Nada importante xD Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Al parecer te nokearon Combusken: Ella es Barbara Combusken: Una buena amiga aunke sabelotodo.. Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: toma estas bayas te curaran tengo ke ir a mi clase de Naturaleza Sale del Aula Leafeon: Como una buena estudiante Leafeon: Tengo ke ayudar a los ke necesitan ahora mi meta es '' sakar el primer puesto.. ''Leafeon: Soy muy Positiva ademas siempre consigo lo ke kiero '' =D '''En la Clase de Naturaleza' Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Baya Oram Profesor Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: te ekivokas German es Baya lantano Archivo:Cara_de_Sceptile.png: Señorita Barbara es baya oram la Lantano es otra Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Ash.. Leafeon: Siempre me gana en algo.. Leafeon: Pero el no tiene mis cualidades de kanto (Suena el Tiembre..) Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: (suspira por german) Chinchou: Desde la guarderia lo he amado '' Archivo:Huevo_bulbasaur.jpg: se mueve a la izquierda Archivo:Huevo_chinchou.jpg: Se mueve a la izquierda ''Chinchou: Es un ejemplo a seguir '' ''Chinchou: El pokemon ideal Archivo:Cara_de_Sceptile.png: Señorita Chinchou Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: despierta Archivo:Cara_de_Sceptile.png: Deje de Soñar Archivo:Cara_de_Sceptile.png: Vayase a la Sala de castigos Caminando hacia la Direccion Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: ke es esto Inscripciones para The musical Club Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: =o Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Esto me podria interesar =D High School Pokemon - The Musical Episodio 2: Llamada al Grupo (Suena el Tiembre..) Archivo:Cara de Slowking.png: Ok. Pokemons tarea Pag. 23 Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Ash.. Odio ke dejen tareas .. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Aunke puedo…. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Hola Lisandro =P Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: KE? Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Pues pensaba tu yo una cita Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Claro Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Pero tengo tarea… Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Descuida yo la hago por ti Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Si tu insistes.. Electivire: Como si fuera a hacerla... En el Pasillo Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Vamso haz estas 2 tareas para mañana ok? Archivo:Cara_de_Bellsprout.png: Si pero no me mates TOT Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Ok. Las kiero mañana a primera hora Archivo:Cara_de_Bellsprout.png: Ok. =S En el Auditorio a las 3 pm. Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Ok. Interpretare una Cancion: Baby Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Adelante.. Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Ohh wooaaah ♪ Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Ohh wooaaaaah ♪ Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Ohh wooooaaaaaah ♪ 300px Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Te felicito entras Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: si si si si =D Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Nos vemos hoy en la Tarde en el Salon de Musica Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Ok. Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: El ke sigue Caminando por el Pasillo Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Ke emocion =D Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: y decian ke no era Ganadora Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Soy toda una Estrella Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Le Tira Limonada en la '' Cara '' Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Se limpia con su Blusa( si es ke tiene xD) ToT Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Loser.. Archivo:Cara de Combusken.png: Oye no la molestes! Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Asi, ke vas hacer? Archivo:Cara de Combusken.png: Pues Pelear Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Entrale Archivo:Cara de Probopass.png: Basta Ambos a la Sala de castigos Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Pero.. Archivo:Cara de Probopass.png: Sin Peros En la sala de Castigos Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Rayos otra vez aki Archivo:Cara_de_Ambipom_hembra.png: Entra por la '' Puerta ''Electivire: Y asi fue como conoci a '' ''Electivire: Tan hermosa Electivire: Tan Fuerte Electivire: Tan… Tan.. Archivo:Cara de Igglybuff.png: Maestra Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: KE? Archivo:Cara de Igglybuff.png: El Niño nuevo esta hablando Archivo:Cara de Igglybuff.png: Sin mover la boca y me da miedo =S (Suena el Tiembre de Salida) En el Salon de Musica Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Odio a esos Futbolistas Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Se creen todo Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Aunke Combusken me salvo.. Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Hola Gaby Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Hola German… Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Ke te paso? Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: nada importante ¿ke haces aki? Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Nose el Profesor Nicolas Me Cito aki Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Ami Igual Archivo:Cara de Togetic.png: Hola Chicos Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Hola A todos, buenos solo son 3.. Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Da Igual comensemos Archivo:Cara de Togetic.png: woooooojo a Cantar High School Pokemon - The Musical Episodio 3: Buscando Nuevas Estrellas En Pedagogia Archivo:Cara de Lopunny.png: Y tal vez eso es lo ke refleja tu miedo Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Gracias por ayudarme Archivo:Cara de Lopunny.png: No gracias a ti ■.■ Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Djiste algo? Archivo:Cara de Lopunny.png: No nada.. Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Oye tienes una idea para conseguir mas gente para el Club Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Son pokos Archivo:Cara de Lopunny.png: Haz una presentacion En el Salon de Basquet Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Buena idea En el Salon de Musica Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Ok. Chicos ahora nuestra primera tarea es conseguir una cancion Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Para cantar en el Salon de Basket Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Smos solo 3 Archivo:Cara de Togetic.png: Haremos un Roche Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Abre la Puerta Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Hola Kisiera Audicionar Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Ok. Haber.. Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Mi cancion preferida para cantar es Tik Tok de Pokesha Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Luces Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Prende su Luz Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Microfono! Archivo:Cara de Togetic.png: Toma Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Haber ke le parece? 300px Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Pues he kedado sorprendido Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Nunca pense esto (Suena el Tiembre..) Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Bueno vayan a clase Adios chicos Todos se Van Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Tok Tok Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Pase Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Venimos a Audicionar! Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: En serio? Archivo:Cara de Pachirisu.png: Claro ke si Archivo:Cara de Piplup.png: De hecho nos gusta este tema de musica Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Sus nombres Archivo:Cara de Piplup.png: Pipi La Piplup Porrista Archivo:Cara de Pachirisu.png: Britanny La Pachirisu Porrista Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Dani la Pikachu Porrista Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Ok. Las escucho Archivo:Cara de Piplup.png: Walking!!! Archivo:Cara de Pachirisu.png: On!!! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Sunshine!!! 300px Oficina de Lucha Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Hicieron lo ke les pedi? Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Si Medicham Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Ese club se Tiene ke Destruir!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Por su culpa cortaron mi Sueldo Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Tenemos ke Aplastarlo como Un Wurmple Archivo:Cara de Wurmple.png: Empieza a Correr Archivo:Cara de Wurmple.png: Mami Mami TOT Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Genial, Otro problema.. Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Vayan a ese club y desintegrenlo Ahora!!!!!! En el Salon de Basket Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Ahora vamos a interpretar una cancion Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Elejida por nosotros Archivo:Cara de Togetic.png: Los del Club Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Y nosotras Tambien 300px Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: e_O Archivo:Cara de Lopunny.png: e_O Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: e_O Archivo:Cara de Probopass.png: ♪♪♪♪♪♫♫♫ Archivo:Cara_de_Bellsprout.png: Aplaude Archivo:Cara de Poliwhirl.png: Aplaude Archivo:Cara de Crobat.png: Aplaude Archivo:Cara de Dustox.png: Aplaude Archivo:Cara de Ledian.png: Aplaude Todos Aplauden En la Direccion Archivo:Cara de Probopass.png: Estoy muy enojado Archivo:Cara de Probopass.png: Como pueden enseñar eso a Sus alumnos Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Si como puedes!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Yo kreo ke por eso deberian de Cerrar el Club Archivo:Cara de Probopass.png: No es para tanto Zoe Archivo:Cara de Probopass.png: Nicolas Debes mejorar la Educacion ahí Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Descuide lo hare Archivo:Cara de Probopass.png: Ok. Mas le vale En el Auditorio Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Haber chiso vengan aki Archivo:Cara de Combusken.png: llego justo a tiempo Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: haremos un Duo apra ingresar aki Archivo:Cara de Combusken.png: un duo es de 2 no? Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Claro 300px Archivo:Cara de Bayleef.png: Y yo tambien me anoto Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Bueno somos 10 Archivo:Cara de Piplup.png: Nos iba a decir algo? Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Nada, Solo ke Comensemos a Practicar las Regionales se Acercan!! High School Pokemon - The Musical Episodio 4: Recaudando Fondos En el club/Salon de Musica Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Ok. Chicos veamos hay ke recaudar fondos Archivo:Cara de Pachirisu.png: eso implica trabajar? Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Pues si.. Archivo:Cara de Pachirisu.png: No cuenten conmigo Archivo:Cara de Piplup.png: Ni conmigo Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Vamos chicas tenemos ke ayudar a este club Archivo:Cara de Piplup.png: si tu lo dices.. Archivo:Cara de Pachirisu.png: Ok. Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Ese es el Espiritu Archivo:Cara de Combusken.png: una pregunta Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Cual ? Archivo:Cara de Combusken.png: Y como recaudaremos fondos? Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: vendiendo pokochos (Suena el Tiembre..) Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Pokochos enserio?? Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Y propongo algo mas etico xd Archivo:Cara de Togetic.png: KE? Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Hacer un Concierto Archivo:Cara de Togetic.png: Acepto Archivo:Cara de Combusken.png: Acepto Archivo:Cara de Piplup.png: Acepto Archivo:Cara de Pachirisu.png: Acepto Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Acepto Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Acepto Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Acepto Archivo:Cara de Bayleef.png: Acepto Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Es mejor ke vender pasteles Todos se ponen a poner carteles Archivo:Cara de Togetic.png: Listo En la Clase de Natural Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Es la Baya Aranja Archivo:Cara_de_Sceptile.png: Muy bien señorita Mabel Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Tose con Elocuencia No es Mabel, Es Gabriela Archivo:Cara_de_Sceptile.png: Disculpe Archivo:Cara de Ledian.png: Oye Lisa me Pasa mi borrador Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Es Gabriella Archivo:Cara de Poliwhirl.png: Melissa no le hagas caso, el fastidia mucho Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Es Gabriela En clase de Quimica Archivo:Cara de Muk.png: Haber haber dijo un ciego Archivo:Cara de Muk.png: Señorita Gabriela a la pizarra Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Ok. Archivo:Cara de Muk.png: Escribame la Formula del agua Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: =S como era..s Archivo:Cara de Dustox.png: Le tira un papel con la respuesta Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Leyendo Papel Es H2O Stella Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: No me llamo Stella Archivo:Cara de Dustox.png: Entonces, Perdon por ayudarte.. (Suena el Tiembre..) En el Club Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Ok tienen una idea? Archivo:Cara de Bayleef.png: Gabriella me pases el lapicero? Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Ok. Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: ¿Dónde esta? Archivo:Cara de Bayleef.png: Por la mochila de German Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: German entra por la '' Puerta Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Hola German Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Hoola Moni…briella.. Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Esto es el Colmo tu tambien? Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Asssssssssh Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Lisa ke te pasa? Digo, Perdon, Gabriella Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: FOUR LETTER WORD JUST TO GET ME ALONG Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: ITS A DIFFICULTY AND IM BITING ON MY TONGUE AND I Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: I KEEP STALLING, KEEPING ME TOGETHER Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: PEOPLE AROUND GOTTA FIND SOMETHING TO SAY NOW '''En el Concierto' 300px Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: THATS NOT MY NAME Archivo:Cara de Bayleef.png: THATS NOT MY NAME Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: THATS NOT MY NAME Archivo:Cara de Piplup.pngArchivo:Cara de Pachirisu.pngArchivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: THATS NOT MY NAME * Aplausos * High School Pokemon - The Musical Episodio 5: Romances de la Escuela Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Si por fin Primavera =P Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Epoca de Paz Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Y de Amor.. ■.■ Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Si yo tambien yo creo.. High School Pokemon - The Musical ' En el club/Salon de Musica' Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png:Bueno hoy no dejare tarea Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Bien Archivo:Cara de Combusken.png: O si Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Cada vez falta menos para las regionales Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Asi ke practiken Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png: Bastante practikare... (Suena el Tiembre..) Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Bueno y asi llegamos a ganar el Decatlon el año anterior Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: eres muy interesante =P Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: xP no es para tanto.. Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Pero si.. Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Cuentame mas Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Bueno te cuento ke.. *German se choca con una nueva alumna crusando el pasillo* Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: *o* Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Perdon no me di cuenta Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Estas bien? Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: Si tengo ke tener mas cuidado Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: No la culpa fue mia no me fije Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: Es que soy nueva.. Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Ah.. Y como te llamas Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: Kasumi Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Kasumi..■.■ Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Si y yo Gabriella Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Kisieras entrar al Club? Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Perdon? Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: Ke club? Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: *Lo jala a un lado para no escuchen lo que '' hablen* Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Disculpa Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Ke? Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: como ke ke? Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: ke esta mal? Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: no puede entrar en el club Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: porke no? Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: no ha hecho la audicion Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: ke tiene es bonita y ojala ke cante bien Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: tu dijiste Ojala.. Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: Chicos, y escuche todo lo que dicen y si kiere unirme a su club de canto Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Ok. Mas tarde me acompañas a la audicion Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: Okidoki '(Suena el Tiembre de salida)' ' En el club/Salon de Musica''' Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Ke bueno ke vinieras Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: un club de canto porke no? Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Te gusta cantar? Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: Si Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: No sabia Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: tengo buena voz Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: *Espiando detrás de la puerta* Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Quiza no fue coincidencia encontrame contigo ♪ Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino ♫ Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Quiero dormirme denuevo en tu pecho ♪ Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: Y despues me despierten tus besos ♫ 300px Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Cantas Excelente Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: Tu Tambien Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Excelente estas dentro Kasumi Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: =OO En la Puerta de la Casa de Gabriella Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Bueno y asi llegamos a ganar el Decatlon el año anterior Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Kreo ke eso ya me contaste Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Si? Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: si en la mañana Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Bueno me tengo ke ir Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: claro adios vecino Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: es divertido tener una amiga cerca Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Si Amigo.. ' Despues de la cena' Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Gracias por la comida mama Archivo:Cara de Lanturn.png: De nada Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Me voy a mi habitacion Archivo:Cara de Lanturn.png: Ok. Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: *Ordenando cuadernos en su cuarto* Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: La llama desde la otra ventana Hola Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Hola Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Ordenando cuadernos? Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Si.. Es ke sino me levanto apurada Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Cierto hare lo mism *Suena Celular* Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Disculpa Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: contesta nomas.. Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Alo hola? Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: *Por celular* Hola German =P Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: *Hablando por Celular* Hola Kamisu Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: *Cierra Cortina* Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: *Suspiro*''ahhhh…. Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: She's going off about something that you said Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: She doesnt get your humour like I do 300px Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Hasta mañana German.. Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: ToT High School Pokemon - The Musical '(Suena el Tiembre..)' Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Bueno chicos me gano el tiempo asi ke no les dejare tarea hoy tampoco Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Si! ''*Abraza a German* Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: Si !! *Abraza a German* Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: ¬¬ High School Pokemon - The Musical Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.pngArchivo:Cara de Chinchou.png:*Caminando por el Pasillo* Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Ke nos toka ahora? Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Pues Tenemos Mate Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: Lo bueno es ke tenemos los mismo horarios Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: ¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Saven algo Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: ke? Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: No somos populares y nos tratan Bien =D Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Cierto es una buena aceptacion Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: Pero te gustaria estar en otra actividad? Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Claro ke si =P Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: Ke tiene de malo ser Asi Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: Total, ke es lo peor ke nos podrian hacer? Archivo:Cara de Magmortar.png: *Le tira Limonada en la Cara a Kasumi* Upps Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: e_O Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Ven yo te limpio Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: Gracias Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Aka tengo hojas para limpiarte =P Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: Te lo agradesco mucho Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: ¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Esto fue lo peor que nos pudo pasar Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Reunion En su Guarida Secreta Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Nos he combocado aki para deirle ke desde este dia no seremos Losers Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Asi ke kada uno se metera a otroa actividad y veremos ke pasa Ok? Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: Ok. Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: sii Archivo:Cara de Bayleef.png: a mi me da igual Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: A la carga En la Clase de Natacion Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Maestra puedo pertenecer a la clase de natacion =P Archivo:Cara de Milotic hembra.png: Bueno.. He.. Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Porfa ToT Archivo:Cara_de_Croconaw.png: Profe ya vine Archivo:Cara de Milotic hembra.png: lo siento se akabaron los cupos adios chau!! En la clase de Hockey Archivo:Cara de Froslass.png: mmm kieres un cupo no? Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: si porfas Archivo:Cara de Froslass.png: No nos sirves adios Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: Buuuuuuuuua En la Clase de Vuelo Archivo:Cara de Pidgeot.png: No Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Pero porke? Archivo:Cara de Pidgeot.png: Porke no no tienes ala ni coordinación no tienes nadaaa ' En la Clase de Musica' Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Y consiguieron algo? Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: No fue un fracaso!!! Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Lo siento Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Les tengo una cancion Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: Una ke me ayude a superar esto ToT Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: I can almost see it Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: That dream I’m dreaming but Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: There’s a voice inside my head sayin, Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: You’ll never reach it, 300px Oficina de Lucha Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Ok. Te acepto Archivo:Cara de Bayleef.png: En serio? Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Gracias Señora Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Señorita Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Bueno Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Necesitaba algo de musica >=D Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Claro ke la podemos ayudar En el Auditorio de Basket Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Vamos!!! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: O si vamos Archivo:Cara de Piplup.png: arriba abajo Archivo:Cara de Pachirisu.png: 3 2 1 Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Please don't stop the music Archivo:Cara de Bayleef.png: Please don't stop the music Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Please don't stop the music Archivo:Cara de Bayleef.png: Please don't stop the music Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: It's gettin late, Archivo:Cara de Bayleef.png: I'm making my way over to my favorite place, 300px Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Son un Asco, Apestan Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: A las Duchas Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Ojala ke esto Mejore para la proxima presentacion Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: O sino me conoceran ENOJADA!! Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Kreo ke por fin conseguimos una vocacion =P Archivo:Cara de Bayleef.png: Si, Ser porristas wojoooo Tocan la Puerta Archivo:Cara_de_Croconaw.png: Hola profe Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: hola deseas algo Alberto? Archivo:Cara_de_Croconaw.png: Vengo a hacer la audicion Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Claro eres bienvenido Archivo:Cara_de_Croconaw.png: Kreo ke esto me gustara.. High School Pokemon - The Musical Episodio 7: Celos!! Trama: Nuestra protagonista(no dire kien) xD se vera envuelta de celos, Mientras Faltan poco para Las Regionales y hay que prepararse Musica: * The Boy is Mine - Glee Cast Episodio 8: Chicos Vs Chicas Trama: Las chicas y los chicos quieren saber kien es mejor solo lo sabran con un Concurso de Canto ya que aki no se puede bailar xDD Episodio 9: Los Rivales: La Academia Kanto Trama: Nuestros 12 Protagonistas conoceran a sus rivales ke al parecer son muy buenos =S, Ademas ganaron el Año Pasado Episodio 10: Presentaciones Trama: Conocemos a los otros 2 grupos con los cuales nos enfrentaremos, y los 2 son buenos Episodio 11: Amistoso Trama: Tendremos una Batalla de Bandas Amistoso contra uno de nuestros rivales en las Regionales Episodio 12: Album Escolar Trama: Todos temen salir en la Foto del Grupo ya ke cada año rayan y dibujan cosas obcenas en ellas, pero ¿Alguien sera el Valiente ke saldra a dar la cara? Episodio 13: Salto al Estrellato Trama: Despues de Ke Barbara halla conseguido una oportunidad para un comercial estos estaran listos para salir en Tv.No sin antes unos Tips. Episodio 14: Las Regionales Parte 1 Trama: Los Enemigos han flageado las canciones. el primer grupo y el segundo ya salieron y cantaron las canciones de nuetros protagonistas ahora ¿como ganaran sin tener sus canciones? Episodio 15: Las Regionales Parte 2 Trama: ??????? Episodio 16: Vacaciones: Final de Temporada Trama: ???? Vota! xD ¿Cuanto le pones? Ni bien ni mal xD Vas por buen camino Buena Muy Buena Mi Preferida (no kreo xD) Comentarios *